<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Second Chance by PinkZebraStripes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324287">A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes'>PinkZebraStripes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with Frank in a trial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Morrison/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDents/gifts">TwoDents</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Christmas gift for you! Thank you for supporting all my fics and for waiting this long, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two more generators went off as you pulled Nea off the hook and began to heal her on the spot. The heartbeat went off as you threaded the last stitch in Nea’s side and ran behind her to take a hit. You could feel his breath running down your neck and braced for the impact of his knife.</p><p> </p><p>When the sharp blade didn’t come, you turned your head back and saw Frank slow down his chase on you and sprinted in the opposite direction. You raised your eyebrows in confusion as you followed Nea toward the gas station and started to work on the last generator.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell did he get off you? Aren’t you on your last hook?” muttered Nea. You shrugged and began to twist and turn the knobs, careful not to cross any wires.</p><p> </p><p>“Meg blinded him a few times with her flashlight,” you said. “You know how killers get when we do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Salty little bitches,” snickered Nea. “Hopefully she has enough battery left; then Bill’s sacrifice won’t be in vain.”</p><p> </p><p>“We definitely owe him a key when we get back,” you said. Bill had been unhooking and taking Frank’s attention away from everyone while you guys tried to finish generators.</p><p> </p><p>“Find the last gen, I’ll finish this one,” said Nea. You nodded and took off in a sprint, weaving in between the heaping piles of old, rusted cars. </p><p> </p><p>You found one tucked away behind the large row of vehicles and began working on it right away. The generator Nea was working on went off followed by her screams shortly after. You winced as you heard her yell again, this one more guttural as she was placed on a hook.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, you would be the first to help your friends but Nea was the type of person to berate people for not finishing tasks. In her mind, it was better to have one person get out than none at all.</p><p> </p><p>After turning the final cog, the generator turned on as the exit gates sounded off. You knew Meg was still around but your hopes were shortly shattered as you heard her scream. With Nea’s voice still in your mind, you ignored Meg’s cries as you ran toward the closest exit gate and pulled the latch down. The lights slowly began to light up and as the final one came on, you turned to see where your friends had been hooked.</p><p> </p><p>They were very close to each other and you could see Frank prowling around in between them. Although there were no rules as to how killers would go after survivors, you found it annoying that they used cheap tactics and relied on survivor’s empathy as their downfall.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out!” yelled Nea. “You owe us when we get back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I can still save-,” you started but your heart dropped as they both let go, letting the Entity pierce their bodies. Frank slowly turned around to you and raised his knife as he sprinted toward the exit. You stood your ground and just as he came up to you, he stabbed his knife into the wall next to you and peered down at you through his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you run?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You know why.”</p><p> </p><p>Frank chuckled and shook his head as he lifted his mask and threw it to the side. He cradled your face in his hands as you stared up at his brown eyes with dark circles underneath them. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you,” he said. “Feels like forever since we last had a trial together.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Entity keeps putting us with the new killers,” you explained. “Have you seen them? I think they’re siblings but the creepy baby thing really freaks me out-”</p><p> </p><p>Frank interrupted you with a soft kiss and you sighed at the way he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in closer to him. He pressed you up against the wall as his hands snuck underneath your shirt, going past your bra and gently pinching your nipples underneath. You moaned into his mouth at his cold hands and you could feel the grin forming on his face as you kissed.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go somewhere more comfortable,” he said. Frank took your hand and led you past the rows of cars to a rusted truck with no doors. You stared at him quizzically as he bowed and motioned his hand for you to get in first.</p><p> </p><p>“After you, m’lady. Your chariot awaits.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a dork,” you giggled.</p><p> </p><p>You hopped into the front seat and found it surprisingly spacious. The steering wheel had been removed and though the leather seats were torn with the stuffing coming out, they were comfortable enough and didn’t seem as stiff as they appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Frank slid in next to you and tugged on your hand, silently begging you to sit on his lap. You obliged and felt your face heat up as you realized you were wearing a skirt without any spandex shorts underneath. Your button up shirt was already stained with grime, blood and sweat with the top few buttons already torn off. </p><p> </p><p>“You wear this just for me?” grinned Frank.</p><p> </p><p>“The Entity decides what we wear,” you mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Frank grabbed your neck and squeezed it as he placed his mouth at the crook of it and began to suck and bite with little restraint. You sighed in pleasure as he began to unbutton your top and threw it to the side as he struggled to take off your bra.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me,” you smirked. “I know how hard it can be for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Frank pouted as you unclasped the back of your bra and slowly let it fall to the floor. You shivered slightly as the cool air hit your chest and Frank smiled at your discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Need warming up?” he asked. You gave a small nod as he rubbed the sides of your arms, both his hands resting around your neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Move,” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Frank, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Frank squeezed your neck hard and you whimpered as you slowly started to ride him while he bucked his hips impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Faster!” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m trying,” you wheezed. Just as you started to feel yourself pass out, Frank released his hold on you and began to unbuckle his pants. You struggled to catch your breath as he pulled out his cock and began to stroke himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Frank, can you be a little more...gentler this time?” you gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I thought you liked it rough,” he chuckled. “You weren’t complaining last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I was,” you said quietly. “You just weren’t paying attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Frank blinked in surprise as he released his hold on himself and looked sheepishly at the ground. You felt awkward without your shirt on and went to pick it up but Frank stopped you as he snatched your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I didn’t hurt you though...not like, a lot,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>“You kinda did.”</p><p> </p><p>You quickly pulled away from him and tried to slide off his lap but he held you firmly by the waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not-I didn’t mean to hurt you,” said Frank. “I know this whole thing is new between us but I know what I’m doing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Frank, you’re doing it right now!” you whimpered as you tried to push away from him. He let go and let out a growl as he threw his head back and covered his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, okay? I’m fucking sorry,” he said. “I thought you liked that sort of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do but what you did was scary,” you said. “It’s bad enough that I’m trapped here, running for my life, trying to escape like everyone else. I thought that our time together would be different.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not like your friends,” said Frank. “I told you that before we started hooking up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe this was a mistake,” you muttered. “Kill me if you want, I don’t care anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>As you began to slide off his lap, Frank grabbed you by the hips again, forcing you to stay in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do this to me, I need you,” he pleaded. “You’re the one good thing that has happened to me since I got here! Please don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>You saw the hurt in his eyes and remembered the time he briefly told you about his past before coming to the Entity’s realm. Abandoned by both his mother and father, he sought love from his friends which in turn became the Legion. Killing brought them closer and it was the only type of bonding he knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” you sighed. “But you can’t keep doing this to me, Frank. I have boundaries and you can’t keep crossing them just because you have power here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I will go at your pace,” smiled Frank. “Watch, I’ll prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>He brushed the hair from your face and gave a light kiss on your lips as his hands traced the back of your spine. You sighed at his gentle touch and naturally began to grind yourself against his cock. You could feel yourself getting wetter with each motion, your panties becoming more soaked as he kissed you harder.</p><p> </p><p>“See? I can be nice,” said Frank. He reached underneath your skirt and quickly tore away your undergarments, leaving you in just your wrinkled skirt. “Now you do the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? I don’t know what you mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“Take control,” said Frank. “Ride me.”</p><p> </p><p>Your face grew so hot that you felt your head start to spin a little as you carefully lifted your hips from Frank’s lap and grabbed his cock that was already covered in precum. You took a deep breath and bit your lip as you guided him inside of you, letting out a painful groan as he stretched your walls.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, fuck!” hissed Frank. “Why’re you so tight!?”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed you by the back of your head and kissed you again as he encouraged you to move by bucking his hips upward. You cried out as you slowly began to bounce up and down as Frank’s eyes began to flutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Faster, baby, faster!” he begged. “I’ll be so good for you, I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>You felt a wave of pleasure wash over your body at his words as you dug your nails into his shoulders and quickened your pace. As you felt your climax start to rise, Frank began to mutter frantically under his breath and you strained your ears to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- What did you say?” you asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I fucking love you,” he gasped. “I love you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>Before you could say anything back, you felt him cum inside of you, sending another shockwave of pleasure as you came with him. You collapsed against him as he still pumped inside of you, filling you up completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy hell,” he panted. “That was...fuck, that was amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, too tired to say anything else and when you tried to get off him, Frank wrapped his arms around you, tightly holding you in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, don’t leave yet,” he mumbled. “Stay with me.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked in surprise and when you turned to face him, he gave you a kiss on the corner of your mouth, looking up at you with hope in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it back to me,” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and snuggled into the crook of your neck, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, promising that no matter what the future held, you would always be his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>